Third-Wheeling
by attlantica
Summary: An insight in the relationship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley from the eyes of their prominent third-wheel, Albus Potter; and the story of how said third-wheel grew tired of them.


_**Disclaimer:** everything in here belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publisher to Harry Potter, anything else (including plot, dialogue, O.C, and some more other things) belong to me_

 ** _Word Count:_** _819_

 ** _For Hopscotch:_** _(pairing) Scorpius/Rose_

 ** _Notes:_** _I do hope someone out there likes it. Finally some Scorose that turns out to be slightly okay. Not beta'd, so please point anything out._

 ** _Warnings:_** _mention of anorexia and female genitalia plus swearing._

* * *

Before you finish this, don't misunderstand either Scorpius or Rose, after all, they were born in very different families and have very different perspectives of life.

They have similarities too, but only if you see them from another angle. Another perspective one could say. And well, their constant fights.

Anyways, as someone who knows them really well – being friends with both twats – I always defend them, but at times it's difficult to pick a side. If I side with the boy, the girl tells me that maybe I hate her because she has a vagina – I don't hate her either way, she's my cousin; and if I side with the girl, I'm a traitor and helping her cheat on him with his best friend.

Yes, they are both insufferable. But they are my friends, and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

So let me tell you about that time in which I chose not to pick any sides and stood up for myself – or well, something like that.

"I've told you a thousand times, Scor!" shouted Rose, her vocal cords most probably breaking, "One does not simply buy a girl roses, especially, _especially_ if she's called Rose!"

The blonde Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. "Rose, it's just a sign of affection, calm down,"

Rose narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I don't like flowers, maybe chocolate," she said while crossing her arms.

Scorpius looked away and muttered something I could not understand, but before I could ask what he said, Rose beat me to anything I had planned.

"You're telling me to stop eating?" she sneered, her hair sparking and her eyes set on fire, "Am I a pig? Am I fat? Do you want me to be anorexic? You've got the subtlety of a Gryffindor and you're a Malfoy!"

And so, Scorpius tore the roses out of Rose's hands and basically tore them off and threw them off a nearby window. I don't know how, as the nearest window was at the other side of the hall, but Scorpius never ceased to amaze me. "Are we going to talk about prejudices, then? Next thing I know, we'll be calling each other Death Eater and Mudblood, aren't we?"

I swear that at that moment, everyone stopped talking and collectively gasped. Even the Headmistress gasped. It was worse than that time in which Teddy had called Tori an attention seeker and she came back with werewolf mutt.

Rubbing my temples, I turned to both of them and sighed. "Guys–"

"Oh, don't you try to enter this, Potter!" hissed Scorpius, his eyes flashing. Rose stiffly nodded from behind him and the whole hall once again gasped in surprise.

 _Yeah, yeah, the next generation of the Golden Trio, how fun,_ they all thought, but guess what, world? Real life is harsh.

I quickly stood up, my face showing no emotion, a Slytherin-like trait I inherited from years of being friends with Slytherins. (not Rose or Scorpius, they were both Ravenclaws as I was)

"Well, I guess my presence is no longer welcomed in this friendship. I'll see you when you both pull your heads out of your arses," and as quickly as I stood up I left, only for the dynamic duo to follow me like a pair of lost ducks.

"Al, we're so sorry–"

"We didn't meant–"

"Oh, shut up the both of you!" I snapped as they both looked from their mumbling and apologies, "I don't care what you meant! Ever since you've been together, you've been treating me like bloody shite! I don't know how my dad was comfortable with his two best friends dating and fighting twenty four-seven, because I got tired of it real fast!"

Rose and Scorpius both showed immediate emotion in their eyes, one I knew as guilt and the other as shame.

"Yes, do be ashamed. I don't want to be your friend if you piss and stomp me over every minute of the day. I will not tolerate that. And I'm mad at you for now, so don't think of talking me this week and I'll reconsider even talking to you for another." I explained. They were both Ravenclaws, but the obvious things I always have to spell them for the pair because if not they wouldn't even see it. "Think about it, fight less, consider that there are other around you. One might not like to be friends with arseholes who tend to overlook their friends,"

And with a dry wave, I turned around and stormed out of the place. But still, even after that fight, and even if they toned down just for me, it still made a rupture in our friendship. However, if often misunderstood, underrated by some and overrated by others, one could only just sit and watch the soap opera that was the life of Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and the fantastic Third Wheel, Albus Potter.

 ** _for now,_**


End file.
